Initial Setup List
The following list is intended to give a basic overview of what is needed to provide proper care for a bearded dragon. Ideally, this information should be reviewed and the vivarium setup and tested prior to acquiring your new bearded dragon. Tank Basics Vivarium:Vivarium: An adult bearded dragon will require a 40 gallon breeder tank or bigger. You could start with a 20 gallon long tank, but your baby will need the bigger tank in a matter of months. We suggest starting with the 40 gallon breeder. If they are intimidated by that, you can partition it with some cardboard or other secure material. Substrate: There are several good options for the substrate for a bearded dragon. The best option, in my opinion, is slate-style ceramic tile. Other excellent options are paper towel/newspaper and non-adhesive shelf liner. A less ideal, but acceptable, substrate is reptile carpet. Bearded dragons should never be kept on any form of sand or other loose substrate. [[Lighting and_Heat|'Thermometer:']]You need either a digital thermometer with a probe (or 2), or an infrared temperature gun. Avoid gauge/dial and strip style thermometers, as they are highly inaccurate. Furniture Basking Spot: A rock or log that retains heat. Hides: A cave, half log, or other dark spot. Don't use this for the first couple weeks so your new dragon doesn't hide instead of basking and acclimating. Food Bowls:'One for greens, and another for live feeders. You do not need a water bowl. 'Other Vivarium Furniture: Make the vivarium stimulating for your bearded dragon. There are a lot of options here – use your imagination! Lighting & Lighting Accessories Basking Light: 'A bright white light bulb. This can be either a normal, uncoated household light bulb or a specially designed basking light for reptiles. Avoid all coated and colored bulbs. The key here is not wattage, but temperature. The basking spot should be 105°F to 110°F for a baby to juvenile bearded dragon, and 100°F to 105°F for an older juvenile through adult dragon. Pick a bulb that gets the basking spot to the appropriate temperature level. 'Basking Light Dome Fixture: To house the basking light. This should be situated so that your dragon cannot touch it, as they can and will cause burns. Most hardware stores will sell clamp lamps that can be used for this purpose, though they can be purchased for a higher price at pet stores as well. [[Lighting and_Heat|'ReptiSun 10.0 UVB Tube:']]The UVB light. Other brands are inferior to this one, and have been linked to illness. In particular, avoid compact/coil UVB lights. If you are in the UK, theArcadia 12% tube UVBis also an excellent choice, but these are harder to find in the United States. 3M Command Hooks: 'The metal hook kind work best. This is to hang your under-cabinet fixture for your UVB light. 'Under-Cabinet Fluorescent Fixture: 'To house your UVB light. The fixtures come in standard sizes that will fit most reptile UVB bulbs. Check the length of the bulb that you are using, as well as the diameter, which will be listed as T8 or T5. Additional & Optional Items 'Ceramic Heat Emitter (“CHE”): Use as needed. A ceramic heating element that fits into a dome light fixture. These must be used in a fixture that has a porcelain or ceramic socket due to risk of fires. ''The CHE does not emit light. This is for night time heating if temperatures drop below 65°F. Do not use a colored bulb at night. 'Additional Lighting:' Use as needed. Either for additional lighting or additional heat on the cool side of the tank. 'Light Timers:' Optional. You can either buy individual light timers or a power strip with a built-in timer. This is not strictly necessary, but it will give your dragon a regular light cycle, and keep you from having to turn the lights on and off every day. [[Dietary Supplements|'Dietary Supplements']]':''' A calcium with D3 powder, and a multivitamin powder. Category:Basic Care